Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?
by Love-pingo
Summary: Il t'a trompé Lily" dit James. " Alors aide-moi à le faire payer" déclara-t-elle " Je vais te montrer comment le faire souffrir et comment détuire ton couple selon les dix leçons de James Potter" expliqua-il fébrillement.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, en me réveillant se matin, j'ai soudainement eu une inspiration pour une nouvelle histoire que je vous présente comme suit:**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Lily Evans était une très bonne étudiante du célèbre établissement de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Entre ses notes exceptionnelles et ses amis turbulents, Lily n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour elle. Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans ses livres. Cela ne lui donne donc pas le temps de faire très attention à elle. C'est pourquoi elle ne se maquille jamais, ne prête pas très attention à son apparence physique pourtant si magnifique. Elle a de magnifique yeux verts pourtant si mal mit en valeur.

Elle a un copain qui est son inverse. Il n'est pas très doué à l'école : il lui demande constamment de l'aide. De plus, il est plutôt rondelet et n'a pas un corps gracieux. Son crâne montre même un début de calvitie précoce. En effet, Peter Pettigrew n'est pas très avantagé par la nature. Cependant, il l'a elle.

Les deux jeunes gens partagent ensemble une vie plutôt paisible et sans tracas.

La bonne majorité des élèves du collège se demande pourquoi Lily et Peter sont ensemble. De nombreuses théories circulent à se sujet.

000000000

À l'autre bout du collège, il y a Sirius Black et James Potter, tout les deux occupés à faire un mauvais coup aux serpentards. Les deux garçons sont considérés comme les stars du collège. Pas une fille ne leur résiste. Ils sont grands, forts et musclés. Et ils sont sportifs qui plus est!

Sirius est grand et il a les cheveux noirs, le visage ténébreux. Il porte constamment une pointe d'arrogance dans son visage. Il déteste se conformer. Il change de petite amie comme il change de sous-vêtement. Il adore aller voir ailleurs et il n'hésite pas à tromper et mentir.

James est un peu plus raisonnable. Toujours avec des cheveux noirs, il aime laisser ses cheveux retomber sur son visage, ce qui lui donne un air plus mystérieux. Il attire beaucoup les regards, mais n'a jamais eu de petites amies. Comme il le dit si bien, il préfère s'amuser un peu.

00000

James adorent taquiner les serpentards. Cependant, il prend aussi un malin plaisir à rendre la vie insupportable à Peter. C'est son souffre-douleur. Ainsi, il cherche toujours un moyen de le faire souffrir.

Ce soir là, alors que James prépare un mauvais coup, il entend des pas. Il se cache donc derrière une statue, conscient que son plan pourrait échouer. Il reconnaît alors la voix de Peter.

- Tu sais ma chouette que je n'ai de yeux que pour toi…tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente…

Cependant, lorsqu'il prête d'avantage l'oreille, il se rend compte que Peter ne discute pas avec Lily…

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour la laisser…roucoule la jeune fille. Je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais!

- Je sais ma belle, mais elle m'aide beaucoup dans mes travaux, sans elle, je vais échouer. J'ai besoin de son aide. Mais dès que l'année sera fini, elle et moi sa n'existera plus…

James n'en croit pas ses oreilles, le laidron de Peter à une autre copine! Et en plus, il trompe Lily! James est conscient que cette jeune femme mérite mieux que ça. Qui plus est, c'est une des seules filles qu'il aimerait mettre dans son lit et qu'il n'a pas eu encore l'occasion de le faire!

Il prend donc son appareil photo magique qu'il avait apporté pour photographier les serpentards et il prend plusieurs clichés de Peter et sa compagne.

00000000

Plus tard, dans la salle commune…

- Lily, j'aimerais te parler en privé, dit James

- Que veux-tu encore?

- Viens c'est important.

À contre cœur, la jeune femme le suivit, voyant dans le visage de Potter un certain empressement.

- Lily, Peter te trompe.

- C'est impossible.

- Je te le dit. Je l'es vue tout à l'heure.

- Et bien sur tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances!

À ce moment, James lui sortit les clichés. Lily fondit en larme, mais celle-ci furent rapidement remplacer par un visage haineux.

- Je peux t'aider à te venger. Dit James

- Comment?

- Je vais te montrer comment perdre ton mec en 10 leçons en le faisant le plus souffrir. Ça marche pour toi? Dit-il en lui montra sa main.

- Ça marche pour moi, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Il va regretter.

**Reviews!**


	2. Première leçon: L'engagement

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires. N'ayez pas peur, l'histoire se terminera pas trop rapidement. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

À ce moment, James lui sortit les clichés. Lily fondit en larme, mais celle-ci furent rapidement remplacer par un visage haineux.

- Je peux t'aider à te venger. Dit James

- Comment?

- Je vais te montrer comment perdre ton mec en 10 leçons en le faisant le plus souffrir. Ça marche pour toi? Dit-il en lui montra sa main.

- Ça marche pour moi, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Il va regretter.

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons **

**Chapitre 1 : Première leçon : L'engagement**

Lily alla se coucher tôt ce soir la. Elle était angoissée à l'idée de faire une chose pareille à Peter. Malgré tout, elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour le jeune homme. De l'amour? Elle n'en n'était pas sure maintenant, peut-être de la pitié. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle dormit très mal cette nuit la. Elle ne cessait de penser à cette histoire de vengeance avec Potter. Et si c'était un complot contre elle? Si Peter et Potter avait manigancé tout cela?

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla et se leva de bonne heure. Elle alla manger seule mais elle fut rapidement rejoint par James.

Alors, prête à commencer la leçon numéro 1?

Je ne sais plus.

Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui te fait douter?

Toi

Comment cela moi? Écoute Lily, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup Peter mais je tiens a toi. Je ne te mentirais pas et si je te lai dit c'est justement pour ne pas te voir souffrir.

Et bien cela n'a pas trop fonctionné, dit-elle sur le bord des larmes.

Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Rétorqua James en s'approchant de la jeune femme

Écoute James. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout cela.

…

On se voit en cours de potion.

Lily quitta prestement la table. Elle se dirigeait vers les cachots de potions lorsqu'elle entendit des voix familières.

Tu n'as pas une copine toi?

Si, mais elle n'en saura rien. Elle est tellement folle de moi! Lamour rend aveugle! Dit-il en riant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la copine en question était a quelques mètres de la et avait suivit l'entièreté de la conversation. Comment Lily avait pu être aussi aveugle. Peter avait raison, elle avait été complètement folle de ne pas voir clair à son petit jeu.

Elle dut prendre toute sa force pour ne pas arriver sur les lieux et laisser tomber le garçon directement. Non, il allait payer.

0000000

Durant le cours de potion, James reçu une petite lettre.

_Je te crois maintenant. On commence quand?_

_Lily_

James réécrit rapidement à la jeune fille et continua d'écouter le professeur pour ne pas se faire prendre. Sinon, il risquait de faire planter l'opération.

000000000

Le même soir, tres tard, Lily se dirigea dans un couloir inconnu que lui avait parlé James précédemment. Des quelle fut arrivé, James sortit de nulle part. Il lui fit promettre de ne jamais parler de ce quelle verrait se soir a personne. Ils se dirigèrent plus loin et James passa trois fois devant un mur. Une porte apparut aussitôt.

C'est quoi cet endroit? Demanda Lily

On la appeler la salle sur demande. Lorsque tu veux un endroit secret bien a toi, tu te diriges ici et tu passes trois fois devant le mur en pensant tres fort a l'endroit que tu voudrais. Ensuite il apparait pour toi.

C'est vraiment magique et impressionnant.

A cette remarque, James sourit sachant que Lily était d'origine moldus et quelle n'était pas habitue de voir ce genre de chose.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la pièce contenait un grand foyer avec plusieurs fauteuils tres confortable. James invita Lily à s'assoir et ils discutèrent un moment. Lily expliqua a James, non sans mal, comment elle avait prit Peter sur le fait. Elle lui avoua maintenant quelle avait déjà été témoin de ce genre de comportement de la part de Peter dans le passer mais quelle n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer l'infidélité de son copain.

James laissa Lily vider son sac en l'écoutant tres attentivement. Intérieurement, il se surprit à penser que malgré sa naïveté, Lily était dune beauté exceptionnelle.

Alors, qu'est ce que tu me proposes?

Et bien, commençons par la leçon numéro un. Lun des choses dont les garçons ont horreur, c'est bien l'engagement que peu essayer de lui faire promettre. Donc, pour les deux prochains jours, je veux que tu te concentre pour parler beaucoup avec Peter de sujets délicats comme les enfants, le mariage, une maison etc. Fais lui croire que votre relation va durée et que tu veux des engagements clairs de sa part.

Cela va être un peu difficile de faire comme si rien ne c'était passer.

James prit un moment de réflexion. Puis, il ajouta :

Écoute, je sais que cela sera difficile, mais tu dois faire payer cette ordure. Il na pas le droit de te faire sa.

Tu vas venir me dire que tu n'as jamais trompé lune de tes petites copines. dit-elle sur un ton plutôt dur.

James rougit légèrement, il ne pensait pas aborder ce genre de sujet avec Lily.

En fait, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relation sérieuse. Juste une a prêt dire.

Mais tu as eu plusieurs conquêtes. Ta renommer est quand même établit.

Peut-être, mais cela a toujours était tres clair entre moi et c'est fille que ce n'était pas du sérieux. Je ne men veux donc pas.

Lily ne répondit rien à cette affirmation. Elle ne croyait pas que James pouvait avoir eu autant de fille dans son lit. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

00000000

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla et décida de commencer à mettre en application la première leçon.

Elle attendit Peter pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'il sortit de son dortoir, Lily l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit :

Je me suis tellement ennuyer de toi! On ne c'est pas vue hier! Je ne peux pas vivre trop longtemps séparer de toi!

Elle continua à dire combien elle s'ennuyait et le fait quel était contente d'avoir un copain juste a elle. Visiblement, Peter ne semblait pas trop mal à l'aise. Lily décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et lorsqu'ils furent assit a la table pour déjeuner. Lily sortit de son sac un magazine de robe de mariée que lui avait remit hier James. Les yeux de Peter n'échappèrent pas a cette vue.

Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce magazine!

Je ne fais que regarder mon chéri, je commence à magasiner pour ma robe. Dit-moi, la quelle tu préfères? Dit-elle en lui montrant une robe sirène et une robe bouffante.

Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tot pour regarder cela, dit Peter en essayant de cacher discrètement le dépliant.

Mais Peter chéri, il faut commencer à penser à nous marier si je veux avoir mes cinq enfants avec toi! N'oublie pas que c'est notre dernière année.

Peter devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De plus en plus de gens de Griffondors écoutait discrètement leur conversation.

Écoute Lily, je dois y aller…je…je dois aller chercher mon devoir dans mon dortoir…bégaya le jeune homme en s'enfuyant presque.

Lily resta assise, un sourire beat sur les lèvres. Elle se retourna en direction de James Potter qui lui fit un rapide hochement de tête avant de continuer à discuter avec Sirius.

**Voila, dite moi ce que vous en penser!**

**Reviews!**


	3. Deuxième leçon: L'embarra

**Bonjour à tous! Simple petit commentaire, il serait apprécié que les gens qui me mette sur les story alert envoi aussi une petite review. Cela serait plaisant d'avoir des commentaires différents.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Elle continua à dire combien elle s'ennuyait et le fait quel était contente d'avoir un copain juste à elle. Visiblement, Peter ne semblait pas trop mal à l'aise. Lily décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et lorsqu'ils furent assit a la table pour déjeuner, Lily sortit de son sac un magazine de robe de mariée que lui avait remit hier par James. Les yeux de Peter n'échappèrent pas à cette vue.

Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce magazine!

Je ne fais que regarder mon chéri, je commence à magasiner pour ma robe. Dit-moi, la quelle tu préfères? Dit-elle en lui montrant une robe sirène et une robe bouffante.

Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour regarder cela, dit Peter en essayant de cacher discrètement le dépliant.

Mais Peter chéri, il faut commencer à penser à nous marier si je veux avoir mes cinq enfants avec toi! N'oublie pas que c'est notre dernière année.

Peter devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De plus en plus de gens de Griffondors écoutaient discrètement leur conversation.

Écoute Lily, je dois y aller…je…je dois aller chercher mon devoir dans mon dortoir…bégaya le jeune homme en s'enfuyant presque.

Lily resta assise, un sourire beat sur les lèvres. Elle se retourna en direction de James Potter qui lui fit un rapide hochement de tête avant de continuer à discuter avec Sirius.

**Comment perdre son mec en dix leçons**

Chapitre 3 : Deuxième leçon : L'Embarra 

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily rencontra à nouveau James dans la salle sur demande. L'ambiance de la salle était toujours aussi chaleureuse, avec de grands divans moelleux et quelques collations disposés sur la table, ainsi qu'un feu de foyer qui ronronnait dans la pièce.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la pièce, James était déjà confortablement installé dans un divan. À près dire, il était tellement confortable qu'il avait décidé, bien malgré lui, de faire une petite sieste. Lorsque Lily entra donc dans la pièce, elle trouva James Potter endormit sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement et l'entendit geindre. James devait faire un cauchemar.

Non, ne lui faite pas de mal je vous en pris! Elle ne mérite pas cela!

Lily prit la décision de le réveiller délicatement avec sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il sursauta et se réveilla, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. L'embarra se lisait dans sa visage.

Je crois que tu faisais un mauvais rêve. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Ce n'est pas grave, je suis mieux dans le monde des réels, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire charmeur. Je ne dors pas très bien de ses temps-ci. Alors, prête à entreprendre la deuxième leçon?

Oui…je crois…

Comment ça Lily tu crois? Tu étais vraiment fantastique et merveilleuse lors de la première leçon!

À cette remarque, la jeune femme rougit. Mais James ne sembla pas le remarqué.

Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit vraiment pour moi de faire…ce genre de chose.

Avoue que tu as la trouille! Déclara James en s'approchant de la jeune femme, un visage coquin.

Non ce n'est pas vrai!

Si

Non

Si

Non

…

Pour faire taire James, Lily ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui lancer un oreiller en pleine figure. Le jeune homme, loin de mal le prendre, décida d'embarquer dans son jeu et prit à son tour un oreiller. Il s'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller digne d'enfants de 5 ans. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, Lily fini par arrêter, elle se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de l'évènement, mais aussi de sa position. Elle était en effet assise sur le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci la regardait aussi d'une manière incrédule.

Bafouant de vagues excuses quant à sa position soit disant déplacée, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire moqueur de James. Il entreprit de s'assoir dans le canapé à l'opposé de celui de James.

Alors, c'est quoi cette deuxième leçon?

Tes cheveux, dit simplement James

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux?

Ils sont tout ébouriffés, dit-il en riant.

Consciente que James riait d'elle, Lily lui envoya un autre oreiller dans le visage. Puis, elle continua :

Alors, la deuxième leçon sa vient?

Oui…oui…dit-il en se relevant. Donc ta deuxième mission est d'essayer d'embarrasser un max Peter.

Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

Et bien, tu peux disons, dévoiler certaines informations gênantes.

Oh ça non James Potter! Je te reconnais bien là! Il n'est pas question que je dévoile des informations de ma vie privée!

Alors débrouille-toi pour l'embarrasser. À ta façon. Les gars ont horreur de ça!

D'accord, dit-elle. Je dois réfléchir. Au fait, du n'avait pas un entrainement de quiddicth a 16h?

Oui pourquoi?

Il est 16h12.

Merde! Dit-il en se levant rapidement. Que le temps passe rapidement en compagnie de Lily, se dit-il.

000000000

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, mais consciente que sa journée serait mouvementé. Depuis quelques jours, Peter lui avait fait un peu la tête, mais hier, elle avait été contrainte de se racheter pour pouvoir continuer son plan. Dire que ce salaud avait pu, une fois de plus, toucher son corps.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser au évènement de la vieille avec Peter et de plutôt se concentré sur la journée présente. Elle avait trouvé hier comment mettre Peter dans l'embarra, même si cela allait dans le sens de Potter.

Lorsque Lily le rencontra dans le couloir avec ses amis, elle le prit appart et déclara tout de même assez fort pour que ses amis entendent :

Tu sais mon chéri pour hier, ce qui c'est passé, et bien, j'ai prit un rendez-vous chez un médicomage spécialisé dans…ce genre de problème, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le pantalon de Peter.

Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles! Je n'ai pas de problème!

La médicomage dit qu'il ne faut pas nier tes problèmes Peter! Dit-elle encore plus fort. Puis, la jeune femme quitta son copain pour entré en cours.

00000000

Elle reçu plus tard une lettre, écrit de la main de James :

_Ha ha, dire que Peter a des problèmes avec ses parties intimes, c'était très bien, quoique risqué pour toi! 2-0 pour nous. _

_James_

**Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en penser!**

**Review!**


	4. Troisième leçon: La liberté

**Bonjour à tous et désolé pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre mais voyez-vous je suis vraiment débordée! Je prends quand même le temps en cette journée pluvieuse pour vous écrire le quatrième chapitre.**

**Enjoy.**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 4 : Leçon trois : La liberté

Elle reçu plus tard une lettre, écrit de la main de James :

_Ha ha, dire que Peter a des problèmes avec ses parties intimes, c'était très bien, quoique risqué pour toi! 2-0 pour nous. _

_James_

0000000

Depuis quelques jours, Peter vivait un enfer avec Lily. Il n'arrivait guère à comprendre que la Lily si naïve devienne si…bizarre. Il commença même à douter de sa relation avec elle. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que Peter pensait quitter Lily, mais elle avait toujours montré des avantages importants. Peter pensa aux avantages pour tenir le coup. Elle était tout de même très jolie et elle lui procurait une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'il s'emparait de son corps, de plus, elle l'aidait grandement dans ses études, alors qu'ils approchaient à grand pas des examens de mi-année. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il devait à tout prix rester avec Lily Evans.

0000000

Lily était tranquillement installée dans le parc en train de préparer ses examens lorsqu'elle aperçu James se diriger vers elle.

Que veux-tu? On n'est pas supposé nous voir ensemble, sinon Peter pourrait se douter de quelque chose non?

Peut-être, mais j'avais envi de te voir.

…

Alors, que fais-tu?

Je révisais avant que tu n'arrives.

L'attitude de Lily surprit James. Pourquoi était-elle si froide?

Qu'y a-t-il Lily? Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme cela!

Ton stupide plan ne fonctionne pas. Peter semble de plus en plus proche de moi et ne semble pas souffrir une seule seconde pendant que moi…moi je continue de souffrir à chaque fois qu'il tou…touc… la voix de Lily s'arrête net et ses yeux se remplir d'eau.

Ne suivant que son instinct, James prit Lily dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos au passage.

Écoute Lily, je suis tellement désolé de se qu'il peut te faire, mais crois-moi, Peter en bave plus qu'il ne te le laisse croire. Certain de mes informateurs bien placés m'ont assurés que Peter détestait la nouvelle toi. Tu dois continuer ta vengeance. Tu comprends?

Oui…

Alors, tu es prête pour la troisième leçon?

Je ne suis pas sure, mais va toujours.

Peter semble toujours vouloir être avec toi de ses temps-ci non?

C'est normal, je l'aide dans ses révisions.

Alors bouffe-lui toute sa liberté. Dit-lui que s'il veut ton aide, il doit se consacrer à 100% à toi, toujours te suivre, venir te chercher à tes cours, aller te porter à tes cours, manger avec toi. De tout faire avec toi pour que vous puissiez réviser un max. Peter finira pas péter les plombs à ne voir que toi mais il n'aura pas le choix s'il veut que tu l'aides à réviser. Il sera donc prit dans un piège.

C'est vraiment machiavélique comme plan, d'où sors-tu des idées pareilles?

Disons qu'il m'est arrivé une histoire semblable. Dit-il lointain.

Dit-moi en plus!

Non désolé, dit-il gêner. Disons que pour moi c'est une histoire ancienne.

Sur ce, il quitta Lily.

0000000

Quelques jours plus tard…

Mais Lily! S'exclama Peter. Je n'en peux plus de toujours te suivre partout pour toujours réviser et encore réviser. J'en ai marre. J'ai besoin de repos! J'ai le cerveau plein!

Peter, je t'ai expliquée mon point de vue et mes conditions pour t'aider à réviser. Si tu ne veux plus réviser, et bien soit, va t'en, mais tu te débrouilleras seul pour le reste. Sinon, et bien assume le fait que tu as de la difficulté à l'école et arrête de faire la chochotte.

Peter se renfrogna donc…ne sachant pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir…

**Voilà, je sais que c'est court mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. **

**En espérant votre appréciation.**

**Love-pingo **


	5. Quatrième leçon: Mais mon ex lui

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Donc je prends un peu de mon temps pour vous écrire le dernier chapitre avant ma rentrée scolaire qui se fera lundi prochain. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver à la mi-septembre environ. **

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons**

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Lily apprend que son petit copain, Peter, la trompe et qu'il l'utilise. Totalement hors d'elle, la jeune femme décide de concocter un plan à l'aide de James Potter pour se venger de Peter. Mais quels sont les vraies motivations de James pour aider Lily?

Chapitre 5 : Leçon quatre : Mais mon ex lui…

La semaine d'examen intensive était maintenant terminée. Lily pu enfin regagner un peu de sa liberté qu'elle avait perdue en suivant la troisième leçon de James, au plus grand bonheur de Peter qui passa plusieurs soirées dans les coins reculés du château en diverses compagnies.

Ayant quelques jours de congé, Lily se dit qu'elle devrait en profiter pour gagner du terrain sur sa vengeance. Elle commençait à être tannée de devoir faire semblant d'aimer être avec Peter.

Sa première journée, Lily prit du temps pour elle. La jeune femme prit un très long bain, se fit un masque, se fit une manucure et une pédicure, bref, elle se dorlota. Le soir, elle alla assister au match de quiddicth entre les griffondors et les serdaigles. Bien entendu, les rouges et ors remportèrent la victoire haut la main. Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à quitter le stade, elle entendit son nom venant de nulle part. Relevant la tête, elle aperçu James flottant par-dessus elle sur son balai.

Salut Lily! Comment as-tu trouvé le match?

Il était très bien, félicitation.

Merci! Alors tu viens faire un tour?

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, imagine que Peter nous voit ensemble

Je ne veux pas te vexer mais il est très occupé à réconforter une serpentarde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent d'eau. Certes, elle n'aimait plus Peter, mais cela lui faisait encore mal de s'avoir que l'homme la trompait et ne se gênait même pas pour se cacher!

Alors, tu montes? Demanda James en lui tendant la main

Lily attrapa donc le bras tendu et fut hissé sur le balai. Alors, James s'éleva dans les airs et commença à voler vers une destination inconnue. Lorsque James se posa enfin, ils étaient dans une très belle clairière entourée par de majestueux saules-pleureurs. Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait une petite cascade sortie de nulle part avec un étendu d'eau.

James, cet endroit est vraiment magnifique.

Content que cela te plaise.

Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit.

C'est une longue histoire, se dit-il, conscient de la fragilité de son secret de transformation en cerf.

Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Ce n'est pas cela Lily, il y a juste certain aspects de ma vie que tu es mieux de ne pas savoir, sinon, cela pourrait te mettre en danger.

Arrête, ne me fait pas à croire que tu vies une existence si dangereuse! Dit-elle en riant.

Tu pourrais être surpris…dit-il tout bas.

James s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe et il fit signe à Lily de le rejoindre.

Alors, es-tu prête à entamer la quatrième leçon.

Oui, je suis même plus qu'impatiente, je n'en peux plus de cette soi-disant relation avec Peter.

J'aimerais que durant les prochains jours de vacance, tu ne cesses de parler à Peter de tes ex qui sont meilleurs que lui et tout. Les gars ont horreurs que les filles parlent de leurs ex.

…

Quoi? Ya un problème?

Oui

Lequel?

Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres petits copains.

Et puis, tu n'as qu'a en inventés.

Ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela en a l'air.

Peter sait très bien que je n'ai pas eu d'autre copain avant lui. Ta quatrième leçon ne tient pas la route avec moi.

Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à se détail. Vachement mauvais comme première relation eh?

Ouais.

Je suis désolé

Désolé de quoi? Demanda Lily en se couchant sur le dos sur l'herbe

De ne pas t'avoir protégé de ce mec la. Dit-il en se couchant à son tour sur le dos.

Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Dit, parle-moi un peu de toi. J'ai l'impression que tu en connais beaucoup sur moi mais moi je ne connais pas grand-chose sur toi.

Et bien, je ne suis pas bien compliqué. Je suis James Potter, j'ai grandi dans une famille de sang pur pour qui le sang n'importe pas beaucoup. Je suis le seul enfant de la famille et j'habite un manoir magnifique. Je te le ferai visiter un jour. J'ai toujours été très doué sur un balai et dans tous se qui est pratique. J'aimerais devenir auror après Poudlard.

Tu m'as seulement dit des choses que tout le monde connais sur toi. Je veux savoir d'autre chose!

Du genre?

Tu sembles beaucoup t'y connaître pour faire souffrir les garçons. As-tu toi aussi souffert de ce genre de chose?

Je ne veux pas te mentir Lily, oui, on m'a déjà fait souffrir, mais pas à cause que j'avais trompé ma copine, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de sa…dit-il en un souffle.

La discussion sur d'autres sujets beaucoup moins embarrassant pour James continua une partie de la soirée et lorsque James finit un long monologue, il s'aperçu que la jeune femme dormait, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé cette soirée…

**La suite bientôt je vous le promets. D'ici la, bonne fin d'été!**

**Review!**


	6. Quatrième leçon suite: Les autres gars

**Bonjour à tous, je suis tellement indigne! Plus de 3 ans sans avoir posté la suite de cette histoire! J'avais complètement oubliée que je n'avais pas terminée l'histoire, alors je me lance, 3 ans après, pour la terminer. J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Tu sembles beaucoup t'y connaître pour faire souffrir les garçons. As-tu toi aussi souffert de ce genre de chose?

Je ne veux pas te mentir Lily, oui, on m'a déjà fait souffrir, mais pas à cause que j'avais trompé ma copine, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de sa…dit-il en un souffle.

La discussion sur d'autres sujets beaucoup moins embarrassant pour James continua une partie de la soirée et lorsque James finit un long monologue, il s'aperçu que la jeune femme dormait, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé cette soirée…

Oooooooo

**Chapitre 6, leçon quatre suite : Les autres gars eux…**

Il fallu bien que James se décide à réveiller Lily lorsque la nuit tomba. Il ne devait pas risquer qu'elle se fasse punir, ou pire encore, que Peter se doute de quelques choses…

Lily, dit-il d'une douce voix

Mmmm….

Lily, il se fait tard, nous devons rentrés.

Quelle heure est-il? Demanda-elle en se réveillant en sursaut.

Je ne sais pas, mais la nuit est tombée.

Lily se leva prestement, consciente que Peter devait la chercher. Elle regarda rapidement James Potter avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers le château.

Oooooooooo

Mais putain Lily où étais-tu passée, s'exclama Peter lorsque celle-ci entra dans la salle des Griffondors.

Je suis allée me promener dans la forêt.

Tu aurais dût me prévenir, lui-dit Peter sur un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Lily dût retenir la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle quitta la pièce sur le champ et décida qu'elle devait reparler à Potter le lendemain. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps encore.

Oooooooooo

Durant le cours d'histoire de la magie du lendemain, James reçu un message…

_Tu sais où, 20h ce soir._

_L._

Mais avant que celui-ci ne puise lire le message et le ranger correctement, le professeur s'approcha et attrapa la correspondance.

Voilà qui est intéressant M. Potter, mais je crains bien que vous ne puisiez rejoindre L ce soir à 20h nous savons où, puisque vous serez en retenue avec moi.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers James en le regardant, un visage désolé. Il allait devoir faire des heures de retenues par sa faute. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal durant l'heure qui suivit, en écoutant le professeur parler.

À la sortie des cours, Lily aborda rapidement James.

Je suis désolé, fut ses seules mots.

James sentit son cœur se nouer.

Oooooooooo

Lily ne reparla pas à James de toute la journée, elle avait peur qu'il ne lui en veule. Elle évita donc son regard en essayant d'endurer Peter. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'énerver en lui parlant de mariage et d'enfant, mais cela ne semblait pu embêter Peter, qui commençait même à se prendre au jeu. Il faut aussi dire que Lily n'avait plus la motivation…

Elle décida de se coucher tôt ce soir là, pour ainsi éviter Peter. Cependant, peu après le couvre-feu, Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Sa chambre privée lui conférait un luxe et un silence d'ordinaire très agréable.

Qui est là? Je vous avertit, je sais très bien me défendre!

…

Je vous avertie, je vais crier!

Du calme L, c'est moi J. dit-il en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Imagine si on nous surprenais, cela serait la fin!

Ah mais tu sais, dit James un sourire béat, se rapprochant du lit, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait d'heure de colle pour toi.

Je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas grâve, mais dit-moi, qu'est-ce qui était si urgent?

Je n'en peu plus, Peter embarque maintenant dans mon jeu. Alors, la leçon 4?

Et bien…. Comme tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami, il faudrait que tu compares Peter aux autres gars…

Comme qui par exemple?

Bah moi!

Tu veux que je dise quoi à ton sujet?! Tu ne me dis jamais rien!

Sur ce, Potter se leva et retourna en bas, mais avant de fermer la porte, il ajouta :

Tu n'as qu'à imaginer.

Oooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla et décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Plus vite elle ferait se que dit James, et plus vite elle aurait sa vengeance de Peter. Lily avait entendu dire que Peter était sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, et elle espérait bien que c'était à cause d'elle.

Au déjeuner, elle s'approcha de Peter qui était en train de se goinfrer. Elle s'élança alors :

Dit Pete, si tu essayais de moins manger, tu ressemblerais peut-être plus à Potter et peut-être que tu sais… sa aiderait notre petit problème dans la chambre…

Peter s'étouffa littéralement avec son morceau de bacon, et devint complètement écarlate. Comment osait-elle le comparer à James Potter, son ennemi juré?

Il sortit complètement enragé de la salle, sous le regard amusé de Potter.

James regarda Lily et lui mima : 4-0.

**Voilà, je sais que c'est court, mais c'est ce qui me vient en tête pour le moment. Enjoy!**


	7. Cinquième leçon: Le chevalier servant

**Bonjour! Vous devez avouer que je suis plus rapide cette fois! Je suis un peu déçue, je n'ai eu que deux reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Je compte sur vous, j'aime beaucoup vous lire.**

**Enjoy!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla et décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Plus vite elle ferait se que dit James, et plus vite elle aurait sa vengeance de Peter. Lily avait entendu dire que Peter était sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, et elle espérait bien que c'était à cause d'elle.

Au déjeuner, elle s'approcha de Peter qui était en train de se goinfrer. Elle s'élança alors :

Dit Pete, si tu essayais de moins manger, tu ressemblerais peut-être plus à Potter et peut-être que tu sais… sa aiderait notre petit problème dans la chambre…

Peter s'étouffa littéralement avec son morceau de bacon, et devint complètement écarlate. Comment osait-elle le comparer à James Potter, son ennemi juré?

Il sortit complètement enragé de la salle, sous le regard amusé de Potter.

James regarda Lily et lui mima : 4-0.

000000000

**Chapitre 7 : Leçon 5 : Le chevalier servant**

La fête d'Halloween approchait à grand pas. Lily aurait préférée que toute cette histoire soit derrière elle avant le bal. Mais les techniques de James, bien qu'assez impressionnantes, n'avait pas encore données de résultats. En effet, Peter semblait résolu à garder Lily près de lui et il encaissait coups après coups.

Lily ne supportait plus toute cette histoire, et elle se demandait si elle ne devait tout simplement pas quitter Peter.

De son côté, Peter avait remarqué les changements de comportements de Lily depuis quelques semaines. Cependant, il pensait que tout cela était hormonale… vous savez bien comment sont les filles… non Lily été trop naïve pour voir Peter sur son vrai jour… enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

000000000

À peine une semaine avant le bal, James convoqua Lily dans la salle sur demande. Cependant, ce soir là, Peter avait décidé qu'il voulait profiter du corps de sa compagne. Lily ne put donc pas se débarrasser de Peter avant d'avoir répondu à certaines de ses demandes. Elle se surprit même à imaginer James au lieu de Peter…

Lorsque Lily réussit enfin à se libérer de Peter, elle se rendit à la salle sur demande. Elle était très en retard. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce…

Rien. Il n'y avait tout simplement personne. Ce pouvait-il que James en ait eu marre de l'attendre? Pourtant, elle avait moins d'une heure de retard… il aurait pu patienter… alors que Lily était sur le point de quitter la salle, James entra douloureusement dans la pièce, par une porte cachée. Il était dans un piteux état. Son chandail était déchiré et il avait de nombreuses plaies.

Lily se précipita sur James et l'aida à s'assoir.

James? Tu m'entends? Écoute, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh.

Mais avant que Lily n'ait le temps de bouger, James lui agrippa la main et la retint.

Je t'en pris Lily. Reste ici. Tout ira mieux bientôt. Il y a des pansements dans l'armoire.

Mais la jeune femme s'offusqua. James! Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu es blessé!

Cependant, James ne relâcha pas sa prise et regarda Lily tristement.

S'il-te-plaît.

Ne comprenant pas la situation, Lily accepta et alla chercher les pansements. Elle enleva ensuite le chandail en lambeaux de James. Elle commença par nettoyer ses plaies, en essayant de se concentrer sur autres choses que sur son torse musclé endoloris. Puis, elle entoura son torse de pansement.

Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? Tes blessures guériraient plus vite.

Non je vais bien, dit-James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Alors, prête pour la cinquième leçon?

Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état…

Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive quelques choses du genre, je n'aurais simplement pas dût te faire venir ce soir.

Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir? Comment tu t'es blessé?

Cependant, James ne répondit pas et préféra éviter la question.

Alors, tu es prêtes ou pas?

Allons-y.

Cinquième leçon de James Potter, le chevalier servant. À partir de demain, je veux que tu prennes Peter pour ton esclave. Les hommes ont horreurs de cela! Il ne tolère pas de devoir servir leur blonde.

Que veux-tu dire?

Demande lui de tout faire… reprit James, le sourire à moitié crispé. De ramasser tes livres, de porter ton sac, d'écrire les notes pour toi etc. Tu verras, il ne pourra pas tolérer cela indéfiniment…

D'accord, je vais essayer. Mais Peter n'est pas très serviable de nature.

Et bien, il est grand temps qu'il apprenne…

La discussion se continua un moment. Puis, vint le temps de quitter la salle. Lily s'apprêtait à aider James à se relever, lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit.

Je vais rester encore un peu ici. J'ai… des trucs à faire…

Tu es sur? Tu n'es pas en état!

Si si, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Voyant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, Lily quitta la salle sur demande, pendant que de son côté, James retourna près du saule cogneur… ses amis avaient sans doute besoin de lui…

000000000000

Le lendemain matin, Lily débuta son plan lorsqu'elle rencontra Peter pour déjeuner.

Pete, pour le bal, je veux que tu te déguises en prince charmant et moi en princesse.

Tu rigoles! Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un fif!

Pete! Ne sois pas méchant. J'en ai envie, et j'ai déjà nos costumes!

Non, il n'en est pas question!

D'accord, si tu n'acceptes pas, alors je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner… qui sait, peut-être que James Potter aura le courage de m'accompagner en prince charmant?

Peter devient écarlate. Cela faisait deux fois que Lily le comparait à Potter.

Il finit par dire en grognant : c'est bon, je vais le porter ton fichu costume!

Bien, dit Lily en se relevant. Alors, tu viens au cours de métamorphose.

J'arrive plus tard.

Non, en bon prince charmant tu dois porter mes livres et m'accompagner.

Peter se renfrogna, mais accepta d'accompagner Lily…

Il n'arrête cependant pas de geindre de toute la journée suite aux nombreuses demandes de Lily.

Celle-ci se dit donc intérieurement…. Tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir. Tu ne sais pas encore tout ce qui t'attend…

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis!**

**Reviews!**


	8. Sixième leçon: J'ai mal à la tête

**Bonjour! Je sais que certaines d'entrevous m'ont reproché le fait que Lily se force pour coucher avec Peter... alors que personnes dans la vraie vie ne ferais cela… Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, mais pour le bien de la fiction et des dix leçons… enfin, vous comprenez… **

**Je voudrais aussi vous dire que je suis un peu déçue, il y a eu beaucoup de lecture, mais très peu de reviews. SVP, fait un effort, même si c'est seulement pour dire continue **

**000000000000000**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Peter devient écarlate. Cela faisait deux fois que Lily le comparait à Potter.

Il finit par dire en grognant : c'est bon, je vais le porter ton fichu costume!

Bien, dit Lily en se relevant. Alors, tu viens au cours de métamorphose.

J'arrive plus tard.

Non, en bon prince charmant tu dois porter mes livres et m'accompagner.

Peter se renfrogna, mais accepta d'accompagner Lily…

Il n'arrête cependant pas de geindre de toute la journée suite aux nombreuses demandes de Lily.

Celle-ci se dit donc intérieurement…. Tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir. Tu ne sais pas encore tout ce qui t'attend…

**Chapitre 8 : Leçon 6, J'ai mal à la tête**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Peter continuait de servir Lily, comme si sa vie en dépendait. James avait remarqué le petit jeu et prenait un malin plaisir à rappeler à son ennemi de toujours comment il se laissait mener par le bout du nez.

Cependant, Peter tenait bon. Il croyait qu'Evans lui faisait passer un test. Les examens de mi-années arrivaient bientôt et il avait absolument besoin des notes de Lily ainsi que de ses cours particuliers pour réussir ses examens.

Lily n'avait pas revue James depuis plusieurs jours. Il semblait être très occupé, il venait en cours et filait directement après chacun d'eux. Elle remarqua aussi que Sirius n'était pas très en forme non plus, sans compter que Remus était absent depuis quelques jours. Peut-être planifiait-il un mauvais coup?

000000000

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. Le bal d'Halloween. Lily se prépara. Il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas parlée à James et cela commençait à l'inquiéter… Voulait-il toujours poursuivre les leçons? La jeune femme enfila son costume de princesse. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Le tissus de la robe était léger et semblait flotter dans l'air. Le corsage était lassé dans son dos et avait une couleur pêche, qui lui allait à ravir. On voyait un décolleté assez prononcé qui aurait pu faire craquer de nombreux hommes. Lily avait remontée ses cheveux et portait une couronne argent discrète.

Peter tant qu'à lui, regardait le costume que sa copine lui avait porté quelques heures plus tôt. Il était découragé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily lui avait apporté un costume aussi laid. Il se décida enfin à enfiler son costume. Une chemise blanche, avec de la dentelle au bout des manches. Par-dessus sa chemise, une cape bourgogne (elle savait pourtant qu'il détestait cette couleur!). Le pantalon noir, lui arrivait un peu sous le genou. Il dût par la suite enfiler des bas blancs grotesques qui rejoignait ses pantalons, puis des souliers noirs très inconfortables. Finalement, un chapeau bourgogne en velours complètement affreux. Peter se regarda dans le miroir, et fût découragé. Il était horrible.

Il dût cependant se décider à descendre en bas, près de la grande salle. Les gens ne cessaient de le regarder… « On se demande bien pourquoi avec se costume ridicule » se dit-il.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il la trouva elle.

Magnifique.

« Tiens, Peter. Le costume te va… à ravir. » dit-Lily en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. Quand James se retourna, il fut stupéfait par la beauté de Lily. Elle était très jolie dans son costume de princesse. Le jeune homme eu de la difficulté à la quitter du regard et c'est Remus qui le dérangea…

« Hey mec, ferme ta bouche, tu vas bientôt baver! » lui dit-il

La soirée se passa bien, la musique était bonne et l'ambiance agréable. Le décor était magnifique avec des chauves-souris qui volaient et les faux éclairs du plafond, en plus de toutes les citrouilles qui flottaient.

Alors que Peter dansait avec Lily, un prince charmant s'approcha d'eux. Il était magnifiquement bien vêtu. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des bottes de cuir. Il avait aussi enfilé une chemise blanche entrouverte, qui laisse voir son torse musclé. Finalement, il y avait sur sa tête une couronne discrète et un masque noir, ne révélant pas son identité.

« Douce princesse, accepteriez-vous de danser avec un vrai prince charmant? » demanda-t-il

« Elle est pas à toi, alors fiche le camps! » déclara Peter.

« Peter! Je ne t'appartiens pas, et je danse avec qui je veux! » S'offusqua Lily

C'était la première fois que Lily Evans n'écoutait pas Peter. Elle prit la main de l'inconnu et commença à danser. Celui-ci mit ses mains sur la taille de Lily.

« Tu savais que c'était moi? »

« Bien sur Potter. »

« Es-tu prête pour la leçon 6? »

« Avec joie. »

« Au fait, bien joué pour le costume. Il est affreux. »

« Je sais »

« Leçon 6 : j'ai mal à la tête »

« Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. »

James Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il allait devoir expliquer à Lily quelques choses qui le rendaient mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sexe avec Lily avant aujourd'hui.

« Tu…ne dois plus… »

« Ne dois plus? »

« Lelaissertetoucher » dit-il rapidement.

« Je n'ai pas comprit. »

« Tu ne dois plus le laisser te toucher. Utilise la bonne vieille excuse, que tu as mal à la tête. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça. » lui dit-elle.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Peter. Qui se planta entre Lily et James.

« Je crois que tu as assez dansé avec elle. » lui dit-il sur un ton de défi.

James aurait facilement put le remettre à sa place, mais il ne voulait pas faire échouer le plan. Il donna un rapide baiser sur la main de Lily et la quitta, non pas sans un regard vers Peter qui bouillonnait.

« Alors, si on allait finir ça dans ma chambre? » demanda l'homme maladroitement.

« Non, j'ai mal à la tête, je monte me coucher. »

Sur ce, Lily planta Peter en plein milieu de la salle et retourna à la salle commune, sous le regard amusé de James Potter.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines et demie, au retour du voyage. **

**Enjoy et Reviews please!**

**L-P**


	9. Septième leçon: La maladie

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! Moi je reviens du Pérou **** et j'en profite pour vous écrire un autre petit chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Merci à ceux qui prenne le temps d'écrire une reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**Enjoy!**

**000000000**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Mais ils furent interrompus par Peter. Qui se planta entre Lily et James.

« Je crois que tu as assez dansé avec elle. » lui dit-il sur un ton de défi.

James aurait facilement put le remettre à sa place, mais il ne voulait pas faire échouer le plan. Il donna un rapide baiser sur la main de Lily et la quitta, non pas sans un regard vers Peter qui bouillonnait.

« Alors, si on allait finir ça dans ma chambre? » demanda l'homme maladroitement.

« Non, j'ai mal à la tête, je monte me coucher. »

Sur ce, Lily planta Peter en plein milieu de la salle et retourna à la salle commune, sous le regard amusé de James Potter.

**000000**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 9 : Leçon 7, La maladie**

Lily monta se coucher sans un mot de plus pour Peter. Celui-ci fut offusqué au début, mais il reprit rapidement ses aises et décida d'aller voir une charmante Poussoufle qu'il amena rapidement dans un coin reculer du château. Ce n'est pas Lily Evans qui allait gâcher son 31 octobre!

Peter était tellement préoccupé par son amante qu'il ne remarqua même pas le mystérieux chevalier suivre Lily…

000000

Lily ne remonta pas directement dans sa chambre, mais décida plutôt de prendre l'air dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assit près d'une fenêtre et contempla la lune et les étoiles. Elle laissa couler une larme. Vivre avec Peter devenait insupportable. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait simplement le quitter et ne plus en parler, mais elle nourrissait une haine si profonde, une haine qui lui faisait atrocement peur.

James s'approcha discrètement de Lily, il avait horreur de la voir pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et l'enlaça par derrière. Il l'a sentie frissonner à son contact.

« Je t'en pris… ne pleure pas… » Lui murmura-il à l'oreille

Lily se tourna vers James et sanglota dans son chandail. Elle avait trop retenue de larmes depuis trop longtemps et les bras de Potter étaient si confortables à l'instant qu'elle oublia qui il était.

Ils restèrent un large moment ainsi. Lily fini par s'endormir dans les bras de James, qui jouait naïvement dans ses cheveux. Voyant que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassé, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, se recouvrit avec Lily, et marcha jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondors.

0000000

Le lendemain matin, c'était un samedi. Lily fit donc la grasse-matinée. Elle paressait dans son lit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui c'était passé hier. Elle devait absolument se débarrasser de Peter avant Noël. Il était hors de question qu'elle se coltine encore sa famille de dingue. Elle devait revoir James au plus vite pour la septième leçon. Mais étais-ce vraiment pour cela qu'elle voulait tant le revoir?

Elle le trouva finalement sur le terrain de Quidditch, en train de s'entraîner avec Remus et Sirius. Lorsque James l'aperçu, il descendit avec son balai et s'approcha de sa belle.

« Alors, tu as bien dormie? »

« Oui merci, Écoute James, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler… »

« Pas de problème, dit-il avec un sourire ravageur, on va faire un tour? »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur un balai… »

« Allez, monte, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main »

Elle attrapa sa main et il l'a hissa devant lui. Il plaça ensuite ses bras de chaque côté et il s'envola tranquillement. Il survola le grand lac et lui demanda alors doucement : « De quoi voulais-tu me parler? »

« Écoute… à propos d'hier… il ne s'est rien passé d'accord? On doit absolument réussir notre mission. »

« Bien sur… »

« Alors, la leçon 7? »

« Écoute, sa va devenir de plus en plus difficile… tu es sur de vouloir continuer… »

« Quoi que tu en penses et quoi que ta tête invente de débile, je veux continuer. Je le vois qu'il souffre. »

« Très bien, mais je t'avertie, tu n'apprécieras pas celle là. »

« … »

« Il faut que tu répandes la rumeur que Peter… tu sais… à chopper une vilaine chose là où il ne le faudrait pas.. »

Lily le regarda, offusqué. Elle savait que cela impliquait…

« et cela implique que les gens penseront que tu en es toi aussi atteinte…mais, avec ça, plus aucune fille n'approchera Peter. Il craquera c'est sur! »

« Je ne crois pas en être capable. »

« Prend le temps d'y penser… »

Le reste du trajet se passa sans aucune parole. Lily profitait de la vue exceptionnel et du contact chaud de la main de James sur son ventre. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, en fait, de mieux en mieux… elle devait absolument se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de James.

Elle marcha jusqu'au château après que James l'ait déposé. Elle ne serait pas capable. Détruire la réputation de Peter était une chose, mais détruire sa réputation déjà atteinte par lui en était une autre…

« 1-6 Peter…tu as gagné celle-là. »

00000000

James retourna au stade, où Remus et Sirius l'attendait, un sourire béat. Ils étaient au courant des manigances de James et de Lily, mais ils voyaient bien que James s'attachait de plus en plus à Lily.

Malgré les nombreuses femmes que Sirius lui avait présentées, James avait décliné toutes les offres. James n'avait pas eu de conquête depuis le début de l'année. Celui-ci n'était pas un coureur de jupons comme Sirius, mais il aimait quand même prendre du bon temps.

« Avoue que tu meurs d'envie pour elle… »

« Hélas, si ce n'était que du désir… »

**Voilà, la fin d'un autre chapitre! Comment vous trouvez le fait que Peter gagne une leçon? Et les rapprochements Lily/James?**

**Reviews please!**


	10. La disparition

**Rebonjour! Me revoici avec un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont posté une petite reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir!**

**Enjoy!**

**000000000**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Elle marcha jusqu'au château après que James l'ait déposé. Elle ne serait pas capable. Détruire la réputation de Peter était une chose, mais détruire sa réputation déjà atteinte par lui en était une autre…

« 1-6 Peter…tu as gagné celle-là. »

00000000

James retourna au stade, où Remus et Sirius l'attendait, un sourire béat. Ils étaient au courant des manigances de James et de Lily, mais ils voyaient bien que James s'attachait de plus en plus à Lily.

Malgré les nombreuses femmes que Sirius lui avait présentées, James avait décliné toutes les offres. James n'avait pas eu de conquête depuis le début de l'année. Celui-ci n'était pas un coureur de jupons comme Sirius, mais il aimait quand même prendre du bon temps.

« Avoue que tu meurs d'envie pour elle… »

« Hélas, si ce n'était que du désir… »

**000000000**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 10 : La disparition **

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans incident marquant. On était maintenant à la mi-novembre et une belle petite neige commença à tomber, au grand plaisir de tous.

Lily reçu une lettre de sa tante, qu'elle prit le temps d'ouvrir, alors qu'elle était seule. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter grandement. Elle avait alors écrit à sa tante pour qu'elle puise mener une enquête.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'apprendre les nouvelles par hibou. Je n'ai pas réussi à entrer en contact avec tes parents. Quand je suis arrivée chez vous, la maison était dans un bordel hors du commun pour tes parents. J'ai contacté les Aurors du ministère, qui mène une enquête sur leur disparition. _

_Je ne pourrai t'en dire plus sur le moment. De nombreuses disparitions sont observés dans le monde magique par les temps qui cours. Le mieux pour toi est de rester en sécurité à Poudlard. J'ai avertie le directeur de la situation._

_Je te redonne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai._

_Ta tante._

Lily ne trouva même pas la force de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle se risqua à aller dans la salle sur demande que James et elle utilisaient fréquemment. Elle se blottit dans le lit moelleux qu'elle avait souhaité et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

La nuit fini cependant par arrivée et bientôt, ce fut le couvre-feu. Les préfets et les professeurs étaient désormais à sa recherche. En effet, Albus était au courant de la disparition des parents de Lily et la disparition de la jeune femme l'inquiétait.

James voulu participer au recherche, mais on lui refusa. Ne pouvant se résoudre à ne pas aider Lily, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit directement à la salle sur demande.

C'est là qu'il découvrit la jeune femme couchée dans le lit, le visage complètement rougit par ses pleurs. Elle s'était assoupie. James la regarda avec attention. Ce qu'elle était belle. Il s'approcha d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la lettre et de la lire.

James était au courant des disparitions. Ses parents avaient eu même renforcit la sécurité au manoir.

Elle s'approcha donc d'avantage de Lily et l'a prit dans ses bras. Presque automatiquement, elle s'agrippa à lui.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé? » demanda-elle lentement.

« Je le savais… c'est tout. »

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prit. »

James confirma son désir de rester avec Lily en l'a serrant d'avantage dans ses bras. Il se sentait si bien ainsi. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Lily s'approcha lentement de lui et doucement, elle l'embrassa.

Jamais au grand jamais James Potter n'avait vécu quelques choses d'aussi fort. Son désir de la protéger, son désir de combler ses moindres souhaits. Tout cela avait maintenant un sens avec ce baiser. Il était amoureux de Lily Evans.

Mais il dut se convaincre de terminer ce baiser.

« Lily, écoute, je ne veux pas profiter du moment. »

« ... »

« Mais je dois t'avouer quelques choses… »

Alors que James Potter s'apprêtait à révéler son amour à Lily, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et Albus entra.

« Ha mes enfants! Je me doutais bien que je vous retrouverais ici! » Dit-il sans tenir compte que ses deux étudiants étaient couchés dans un lit, enlacés. « Aller, retourner vite au dortoir! » Leur dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

En rentrant au dortoir, Lily ne put s'empêcher de dire…

« Je crois que je vais laisser Peter, plus rien ne me retient… »

« Il restait encore 3 leçons… » Dit James en souriant.

« Disons plutôt 2. » expliqua Lily en regardant James. « Maintenant, tout le monde va se demander ce que Lily Evans et James Potter fessaient ensemble après le couvre-feu »

James explosa de rire et dit : « 1-7 »

Et ils entrèrent dans le dortoir ensemble, conscient de l'effet que cela produirait.

**Et voilà! Un autre chapitre qui se termine, on regarde que c'est un chapitre important par rapport à la relation James/Lily. **

**Prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines.**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il est arrivé aux parents à Lily?**

**Reviews**


	11. Leçon 9: Le doute

**Bonjour!**

**Me revoici avec un autre chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez et n'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos commentaires!**

**Enjoy!**

**0000000**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

En rentrant au dortoir, Lily ne put s'empêcher de dire…

« Je crois que je vais laisser Peter, plus rien ne me retient… »

« Il restait encore 3 leçons… » Dit James en souriant.

« Disons plutôt 2. » expliqua Lily en regardant James. « Maintenant, tout le monde va se demander ce que Lily Evans et James Potter fessaient ensemble après le couvre-feu »

James explosa de rire et dit : « 1-7 »

Et ils entrèrent dans le dortoir ensemble, conscient de l'effet que cela produirait.

**0000000**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 11 : Leçon 9 : Le doute est parfois plus destructeur**

Peter ne tarda pas à réagir le lendemain matin face aux nombreuses rumeurs dans le château. Comment Lily osait-elle trainer avec James Potter, son ennemi juré?

Pouvait-elle avoir une aventure? Non, impossible, Lily était trop sage et trop gentille pour ça. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication…

Pendant que le jeune homme ruminait ses pensés, Lily prenait tout son temps pour se préparer en haut, dans les dortoirs. Elle reçu alors la visite d'un hibou, avec un lettre à sa patte.

_La leçon 8 a fait son effet, les rumeurs vont bon train. Je te conseille vivement de nier toute relation avec moi si tu veux pouvoir poursuivre les leçons 9 et 10. _

_Ps, se sont les plus amusantes. _

Lily sourit en voyant la fine écriture de James. Elle devait avouer qu'il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, bien qu'elle ait bien du mal à le cerner. C'était un homme mystérieux, qui était son opposé. Il n'hésitait pas à enfreindre les lois et ses disparitions nocturnes à tout les mois la laissait perplexe…

Elle dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle voulait en finir le plus vite avec Peter. Son objectif était d'en avoir fini avec lui avant Noël et les vacances. Elle se décida donc à descendre où un Peter bouillonnant de rage l'attendait.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon chéri. »

« TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN, TU ES RENTRÉ HIER, APRÈS LE COUVRE-FEU, AVEC SE MANIPULATEUR DE JAMES POTTER! »

« … »

« N'OUBLIE PAS UNE CHOSE LILY, JAMES A TOUJOURS ÉTÉ NOTRE ENNEMI ET SI IL ESSAIT D'ÊTRE PLUS PRÈS DE TOI, C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR T'UTILISER CONTRE MOI! »

Sur ce, Pettigrow fit volte-face et quitta la salle prestement. Lily ne c'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, mais le jeune homme avait mis un doute dans sa tête. Pourquoi James Potter faisait-il cela?

00000000

La journée passa, puis la semaine. Ni Peter et ni James ne s'approcha de Lily. Les rumeurs s'étaient peu à peu estomper bien que la majorité des gens pensent que Peter avait quitté Lily puisqu'elle avait eu une liaison avec James.

Lily semblait bien lasse de tout ce petit jeu. James était souvent absent cette semaine et il semblait très préoccupé. Alors, un soir, quand il sortit peu avant le couvre-feu, Lily le suivit.

Il déambula dans plusieurs corridors avant de s'arrêter devant une statue en forme de licorne. Il tira sur la corne de celle-ci et la statue bascula, laissant place à un passage secret. Sirius et Lupin le rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard et ils empruntèrent le passage secret. Lily attendit quelques minutes avant de se glisser elle aussi par le passage.

Elle emprunta une série de couloir étroit. L'air était désormais beaucoup plus frais. Où diable les trois maraudeurs avaient bien pu aller? C'est alors qu'elle entendu un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Elle se retourna et aperçu 2 yeux jaunes qui la fixait. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour et elle partie en direction opposé au pas de course. Malheureusement pour elle, la créature était très rapide.

Alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à la rattraper, un cerf et un immense chien s'interposaient entre elle et la créature.

L'instinct de Lily lui cria de continuer de courir, elle voyait la pleine lune par la sortie. Alors qu'elle continuait à courir, elle vue le cerf se retourner. Il avait des yeux qu'elle connaissait… ses yeux…

Ensuite, ses souvenirs n'étaient plus très clairs. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie avec Peter à ses côtés.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de vouloir te suicider? »

« Je… QUOI? »

« On t'a retrouvé ce matin près du saule cogneur. Tu étais trop affecté par notre dispute n'est-ce pas mon cœur? »

Lily ne sue pas trop quoi répondre. De toute façon, qui la croirait? Elle devait prendre le temps de mettre ses idées en place.

Une foule de question se bousculait dans sa tête, pourquoi James l'aidait-il? Pourquoi avait-elle crue l'apercevoir hier?

Une chose était sure, James Potter était dans toutes ses pensées.

Et Peter avait gagné une autre manche, elle serait maintenant perçue comme l'infidèle Lily suicidaire.

« 2- 7 »

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimés! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires!**

**Enjoy!**


	12. Leçon 10: Je te quitte pour un autre

**Bonjour!**

**Me revoici avec un autre chapitre de la saga de Lily et James!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews pour encourager!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ooooooooo**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Une foule de question se bousculait dans sa tête, pourquoi James l'aidait-il? Pourquoi avait-elle crue l'apercevoir hier?

Une chose était sure, James Potter était dans toutes ses pensées.

Et Peter avait gagné une autre manche, elle serait maintenant perçue comme l'infidèle Lily suicidaire.

« 2- 7 »

**Ooooooooo**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 12 : Leçon 10 : Je te quitte pour un autre**

Lily se réveilla deux jours plus tard, encore à l'infirmerie. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Remus, couché sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Content que tu sois réveillé Lily »lui dit-il faiblement.

« Tu as l'air mal en point Remus. »

« Ça va. Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pourquoi? »

« Oh pour rien, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

Avant que Lily ait le temps de poser une autre question, James et Sirius entrèrent. Ils avaient aussi l'air sensiblement amochés. James se concentra uniquement sur Lily.

« Comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien. Tu ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte eh? »

« Que tu as essayé de te suicider? Non, bien sur que non »

« James, il y avait une créature dans les bois. J'ai crue qu'elle allait me dévorer. Dit-elle les yeux remplit de larmes. Et soudain, deux animaux m'ont sauvé la vie. Un cerf et un gros chien. »

« … »

« Tu me crois folle c'est sa? »

« Non, pas du tout. » dit James mal à l'aise. « Es-tu prête pour la dixième et dernière leçon? » dit-il en changeant de sujet.

« Oui. »

James prit son courage à deux mains, c'est deux nuits plus tôt qu'il avait comprit toute l'importance qu'avait Lily Evans pour lui. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné de l'avoir vue mourir sous ses yeux.

« Accompagne-moi au bal de Noël dans 2 semaines. »

« Tu… tu es sur? »

« Oui, dixième leçon de James Potter : Quitte ton mec pour son meilleur ami. »

Comme Lily ne répondit pas, James lui laissa le temps de réfléchir. Il quitta la pièce en l'embrassant sur le front et il quitta l'infirmerie.

Oooooo

Plus tard dans la journée, Lily obtint son congé de l'infirmerie. Ses os étaient ressoudés et elle ne gardait presque pas de séquelle physique. Mais son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure. Serait-il possible que James se serve d'elle uniquement dans le bus de faire du mal à Peter? Pourquoi sinon agissait-il ainsi?

Pourquoi Remus était-il à l'infirmerie? Et pourquoi c'était-il excusé? Il n'avait rien fait de mal! Pourquoi James et Sirius avaient l'air si fatigués?

Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression, ce soir là, de reconnaître ses yeux?

Elle se dirigea directement dans son dortoir, très consciente que son passage dans les couloirs avaient allumé grands nombres de discussion. Elle qui voulait faire payer Peter, elle se ramassait maintenant avec des tas de fausses rumeurs contre elle. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Peter ne semblait pas le moindre du monde affecté, alors qu'elle était dévastée.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et entreprit ses révisions. Les examens allaient avoir lieu dans moins de une semaine, et elle avait prit du retard dans sa planification d'étude. Cependant, elle était incapable de se concentrer. En plus de toutes ses questions concernant James et Peter, Lily était extrêmement inquète pour ses parents moldus. Sa sœur était dans une école moldus en pension et elle n'avait pas non plus de ses nouvelles. Sa tante lui avait apprit qu'elle était dévasté par la nouvelle, et qu'elle tenait Lily et son monde de fou responsable de la disparition de ses parents.

Ooooooo

Le lendemain, elle n'alla pas non plus en cours. Elle allait manger avant ou après tout le monde et restait toute la journée à étudier dans son dortoir. James avait remarqué son comportement, et il décida d'aller la voir. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité pour ainsi pouvoir entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

« Lily » dit-il en enlevant sa cape.

« James! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, et encore moins d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité ! »

« Je suis désolé! Mais je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. »

« … »

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? »

« … »

« Lily, je t'en prit. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'avantage.

« TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI NE VAS PAS, explosa-elle, MES PARENTS SONT DISPARUS, MA SŒUR ME DÉTESTE ET PENSE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE, TOUT LE MONDE ME PENSE FOLLE À LIÉ, J'AI LES EXAMS À PRÉPARER ET J'ARRÊTE PAS de… »

« De… »

« De penser à toi. »

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, James se rapprocha de Lily et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme répondit à sa baiser. Puis, ils se séparèrent.

« Ne doute pas de moi. » dit-il dans un murmure en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Tes yeux… se sont ses yeux. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

**Et voici la fin d'un autre chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire!**

**Love-Pingo**


	13. La liaison?

**Bonjour! Revoici un autre chapitre de cette fiction!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à donner vos commentaires!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ooooooo**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? »

« … »

« Lily, je t'en prit. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'avantage.

« TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI NE VAS PAS, explosa-elle, MES PARENTS SONT DISPARUS, MA SŒUR ME DÉTESTE ET PENSE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE, TOUT LE MONDE ME PENSE FOLLE À LIÉ, J'AI LES EXAMS À PRÉPARER ET J'ARRÊTE PAS de… »

« De… »

« De penser à toi. »

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, James se rapprocha de Lily et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser. Puis, ils se séparèrent.

« Ne doute pas de moi. » dit-il dans un murmure en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Tes yeux… se sont ses yeux. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

**Oooooo**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 13 : La liaison?**

James ne sut pas quoi répondre à Lily, il se contente d'acquiescer.

« Comment? »

« Je peux rien te dire Lily, sa te mettrait en danger… »

« D'accord. »

James se leva, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta Lily. Il était tard. Il avait cependant réussit à convaincre la jeune femme d'aller en cours le lendemain. Il s'occuperait personnellement d'elle.

Ooooo

Le lendemain matin, James Potter attendait Lily en bas des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Il n'était cependant pas le seul, lorsqu'il aperçu Peter qui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou Potter? » demanda Peter avait méfiance.

« J'attends une… amie. » James avait bien prit le temps de laisser une pause entre les deux mots, histoire de laisser planer un doute raisonnable.

Lorsque Lily descendit ce matin là, elle ne trouva pas un mais bien deux hommes qui l'attendaient. Elle fut prise de panique, mais décida tout de même de se diriger vers James. Sous le regard incongru de Peter.

« Salut James. »

Lily n'eut même pas un regard pour Peter. Celui-ci bouillait intérieurement. Comment Lily osait-elle se comporter de la sorte et préférer être avec James Potter, son ennemi juré, qu'avec lui, son copain depuis longtemps?

Lily passa la matinée en cours. Elle trouva cela particulièrement éprouvant, surtout que les rumeurs continuaient de plus belles et que maintenant s'ajoutait aussi les rumeurs d'une possible liaison entre elle et James Potter.

Une fille blonde, maquillé et passablement sexy se rapprocha de Sirius, assis à côté de James. Sans trop grande discrétion, elle lui demanda :

« Dit Sirius mon chou, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Que Potter et Evans couchent ensemble? »

« Comment je le saurais » dit Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec la ravissante Vanessa. Elle était sublime et il adorait son corps.

« Aller mon chou, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » dit la jeune femme et enfourchant Sirius.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine et réussi à articuler. « Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, alors que tes manières de salope elle… se prouve d'elle-même. »

Sirius avait lâché cela devant presqu'une classe complète. Elle l'avait tellement énervé en parlant ainsi de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme se releva rapidement, le gifla et sortie de la classe. James avait regardé la scène avec amusement. Il s'avait bien que Sirius ne dirait rien sur la possible relation.

« Merci vieux. »

« Ouais, tu me revaudras sa… »

Oooooo

Les jours passèrent et Lily apprenait de plus en plus à connaître James, ainsi que Sirius et Remus. Ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'elle l'avait pensé. D'accord, James et Sirius adoraient faire des blagues, particulièrement aux serpentards, mais elle l'est trouvait de plus en plus drôle. Elle s'était aussi beaucoup rapprochée de Remus, plus sage et plus discret. Elle ne parlait presque plus à Peter et en fait, elle le fuyait comme la peste.

Peter était totalement enragé. Il avait donc décidé de remettre à Lily se qu'elle lui avait fait subir et il se pavanait avec plusieurs filles à la fois. Il était d'autant plus fâché que Lily l'avait planté pour les révisions des exams qui approchaient.

Alors que Lily était seule avec James en train de réviser, elle demanda.

« Je comprend pas que Peter pogne autant de fille. »

« Ce n'est plus ton problème maintenant. »

« Et bien, officiellement on a pas rompu. »

« Lily, dit James en la regardant dans les yeux, il est clair pour tout le monde dans se château que toi et Peter c'est terminé. Tu devrais tourner la page, et profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant la fin de notre scolarité. »

« Tu as sans doute raison James. »

« Changement de sujet… quel couleur ta robe? »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Lily, tu n'as pas oublié que le bal de Noël est dans 1 semaine. Alors ta robe? »

« James, dit Lily les gens remplient de larmes, je ne crois pas y aller. »

Surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme, James se rapprocha en l'enlaça.

« Pourquoi? »

« Mes parents sont disparus… »

« Je sais Lily, mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de t'amuser un peu non? »

« Ce n'est pas sa… »

« … »

« James, dans le monde moldus, mes parents sont considérés comme morts. Et comme ils n'avaient pas de testament… »

« Testam…. Quoi? »

« Testament, pour léguer leur chose… et bien, tout est revenu à ma sœur. Et elle ne me donnera rien. » Dit-elle en pleurs. « Je suis fauchée, tu comprends! »

James ne dit rien, continuant de serrer Lily dans ses bras. Il l'a reconduit plus tard dans sa chambre et partit en direction de la volière… il avait quelques hiboux à envoyer…

**Alors, que pensez-vous que James va faire?**

**Allez une petite reviews!**


	14. Le bal de Noël

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je sais que plusieurs d'entre-vous m'ont reprochés mes fautes de français. Je tiens à m'excuser, ce n'est pas volontaire, souvent j'écris mon chapitre entre deux cours ou entre deux projets et je ne fais pas attention. Si quelqu'un de bon en français se porte volontaire pour corriger, j'en serai très heureuse, vous pouvez me laisser votre e-mail. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix, j'aurais donc sans doute besoin d'aide aussi pour corriger.**

**Merci.**

**Sinon et bien bonne lecture!**

**Love-Pingo.**

**Ooooooo**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

« James, dans le monde moldus, mes parents sont considérés comme morts. Et comme ils n'avaient pas de testament… »

« Testam…. Quoi? »

« Testament, pour léguer leur chose… et bien, tout est revenu à ma sœur. Et elle ne me donnera rien. » Dit-elle en pleurs. « Je suis fauchée, tu comprends! »

James ne dit rien, continuant de serrer Lily dans ses bras. Il l'a reconduit plus tard dans sa chambre et partit en direction de la volière… il avait quelques hiboux à envoyer…

Oooooo

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 14 : Le bal de Noël**

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily se sentait nettement mieux. La majorité des examens étaient terminés et elle se sentait en confiance. Elle était sûre d'avoir de bon résultat et James faisait tout son possible pour l'aider. Il était constamment avec elle et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, Sirius ou Remus prenait la relève.

Cela ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute à Poudlard. L'histoire d'amour non-comprise entre Peter et Lily était terminée. Peter voyait sa côte de popularité descendre en flèche. Lorsqu'un jour, il avait fait des avances à une Serdaigle avec qui il avait déjà eu une aventure, celle-ci l'avait complètement ridiculisé. Son explication avait été simple :

« Quand tu étais avec Lily, la fille la plus brillante de l'école, t'avoir pour moi était comme un trophée, mais maintenant, tu ne vaux plus rien Peter. »

Le monde de Peter était donc en train de s'écrouler. Il allait surement être recalé à ses examens, il n'avait plus de petite amie et surtout, plus aucun plaisir charnel. Tout ça à cause de James Potter. Il allait le faire payer, même si c'était dans plusieurs années, Peter aurait sa vengeance.

Oooooooo

Deux jours avant le bal, lorsque Lily entra dans son dortoir, elle trouva un paquet sur son lit. Il y avait un carton dessus.

_Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune raison de ne pas m'accompagner._

_J.P_

Lily ouvrit la boîte pour y trouver une magnifique robe de couleur bourgogne. Elle avait deux fines bretelles, un décolleté en V et surtout, le dos était complètement dénudée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser tout haut. « Cette robe est beaucoup trop belle et beaucoup trop sexy pour quelqu'un de mon genre… » Elle remarqua un autre carton dans le fond de la boîte.

_Cette robe est parfaite pour toi Lily. Et pour être sur que tu ne trouves pas d'excuse, regarde sous le lit…_

Lily trouva 3 autres paquets. Le premier comprenait une paire de sandale à talon haut noir. Le second paquet se révéla gênant, Lily y trouva une paire de boucle d'oreille en or ainsi qu'un bracelet assortit. Mais que pouvait bien contenir le dernier paquet?

En ouvrant le paquet, la jeune femme devient écarlate. Il n'avait pas osé?!

James Potter lui avait acheté des sous-vêtements. Elle avait un soutien-gorge rouge qui par magie disparaissait dans le dos. Elle avait aussi une culotte rouge assorti au soutien-gorge.

Tout cela la gênait horriblement. James avait beau être riche, tout cela avait dût lui couter une fortune.

Elle prit donc un parchemin et écrivit à James.

_James, je suis vraiment flatter, mais je ne peux pas accepter tes cadeaux. Tu me rends mal à l'aise. Tu n'aurais pas dût dépenser toute cette argent pour moi._

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais plus tard, en soirée, alors que Lily allait se coucher, James apparut dans le dortoir.

Lily était déjà en camisole et en bas de pyjama, dans son lit. Sa tenue la gênait et elle remonta les couvertures à ses épaules, demandant à James de partir. Au lieu de cela, James s'approcha lentement du lit et monta sur celui-ci. Son visage était tout prêt de la jeune femme.

« Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir ta promesse de te voir devant la grande salle dans 2 jours. »

« Je ne peux pas accepté. »

« Bien sur que tu le peux, ma mère était enchantée de magasiner pour toi. »

« Tu n'as donc pas vue. » demanda-elle avec espoir.

Le visage de James s'arma d'un sourire coquin et il répondit.

« Bien sur que j'ai regardée. Et je rêve de te voir dans cette… robe. »

« Je… »

« Il n'y a rien qui tienne, tu viens d'accord. » Les yeux de James la suppliaient du regard. Elle hocha donc de la tête. Alors, les yeux de James s'illuminèrent et il embrassa tendrement Lily. Puis, il quitta le dortoir.

Lily fit de merveilleux rêves cette nuit là.

Ooooooo

Deux jours s'était écoulés depuis le fameux baiser. C'était enfin le jour du bal. Lily était anxieuse. Cette robe était… trop. Trop belle pour elle, trop décolleté, trop voyante. Mais elle devait le faire. Pour James. Il l'avait tellement aidé depuis le début qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul devant la grande salle.

Lily prit le temps de prendre une bonne douche. Ensuite, lorsque 18h sonna, elle enfila les sous-vêtements. Ils étaient étrangement très confortables, mais aussi très sexy. Puis, elle enfila la robe. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle remonta ses cheveux en chignons, ajouta les accessoires que James lui avait offerts et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Comme elle aurait aimé que ses parents la voient dans cette magnifique robe.

20h sonna. C'était le temps de descendre. Lily enfila les sandales et descendit du dortoir. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. James l'avait avertit qu'il l'attendrait devant la grande salle, voulant avoir une merveilleuse vue.

Lily s'empressa de se rendre à la grande salle, les regards la gênaient. Puis soudain, elle le vit, James Potter, dans toute son élégance. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et par-dessus un petit nœud papillon bourgogne, de la même couleur que la robe de Lily. Lily sursauta et elle faillit chuter dans les marches tellement James était élégant. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu es… magnifique. »

« Merci. »

James et Lily entrèrent donc main dans la main au bal de Noël. Leur couple fit sensation. Tout les garçons étaient ébahit devant la beauté de Lily, mais celle-ci n'avait de yeux que pour James Potter. Alors qu'ils dansaient, James demanda à Lily :

« Lily, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, surtout durant le temps des fêtes… »

« … »

« Alors, ma mère t'invite à passer les vacances chez moi. Si tu le désires bien sur. Sirius et Remus seront là aussi. »

« Je… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, tu peux prendre le temps d'y penser. »

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmatif à James, un hurlement strident se fit entendre. C'était un hurlement dans la nuit. Un hurlement de loup.

« Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir eh? »

« Non pourquoi, c'est demain. »

Mais déjà, deux yeux jaunes faisaient leur entrée dans la grande salle.

James murmura un seul mot… « Remus… » Avant de quitter prestement la salle avec les autres élèves, fuyant le loup-garou.

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite dans 2 semaines!**

**D'ici là, reviews!**


	15. Le sortilège

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoici avec un autre chapitre!**

**Je voudrais remercier MARINAYA EVANS pour sa correction de ce chapitre et futur. **

**Sur ce enjoy!**

**Ooooooo**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

« Alors, ma mère t'invite à passer les vacances chez moi. Si tu le désires bien sur. Sirius et Remus seront là aussi. »

« Je… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, tu peux prendre le temps d'y penser. »

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmatif à James, un hurlement strident se fit entendre. C'était un hurlement dans la nuit. Un hurlement de loup.

« Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir eh? »

« Non pourquoi, c'est demain. »

Mais déjà, deux yeux jaunes faisaient leur entrée dans la grande salle.

James murmura un seul mot… « Remus… » Avant de quitter prestement la salle avec les autres élèves, fuyant le loup-garou.

**Oooooo**

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 15 : Le sortilège **

Tout ce passa ensuite très rapidement. James amena Lily en sécurité, courant avec les autres élèves, fuyant le plus rapidement possible le loup-garou. C'était le chaos dans le château. Tout le monde courait et essayait de se cacher. Les loups-garous sont des animaux qui ont un odorat très fin, et celui-ci semblait chercher quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il rencontrait un élève sur son chemin, l'animal l'empoignait et le projetait contre le mur le plus proche. On retrouvait maintenant de nombreux élèves blessés, les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de contrôler la bête, mais cela n'était pas facile.

Lily était tétanisée par les yeux de la bête. Elle avait déjà vu ses yeux il y a un moment. James, voyant que la jeune femme ne contrôlait pas la situation, la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. »

Puis, il partit sans un mot…

Ooooo

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Lily était complètement seule dans la Salle sur Demande. Les cris s'étaient peu à peu atténués. Elle croyait que tout était fini. Mais James ne revenait pas. Elle était complètement apeurée et elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir.

Cependant, un bruit fracassant la réveilla.

Le loup-garou. Il était là. En moins d'un instant, l'animal était sur elle. Lily avait remarqué que ce n'était pas tout à fait un loup-garou. Sa pilosité était certes très importante, ses yeux étaient devenus jaune, mais cet homme portait encore ses habits de Poudlard.

La bête s'apprêtait à mordre la jeune femme, quand soudain, il recula, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. On aurait dit que l'homme derrière la bête essayait de se contrôler.

« Lily sauve-toi… » Réussit-il à murmurer. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai résister. »

Lily ne se fit pas prier pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle avait cependant cru reconnaître la voix. Ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage maculé de sang. Les élèves blessés avaient été évacués et les autres devaient se trouver en sécurité. Lily en avait maintenant la certitude, le loup-garou en avait après elle.

Mais pourquoi ?

Elle entendit alors les pas de l'animal se rapprocher derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement juste à temps pour voir le loup-garou bondir sur elle.

Puis… rien.

Aucun impact. Devant elle se trouvait désormais le même énorme chien noir et le cerf. À eux deux, ils réussirent à faire reculer la bête, puis après un combat féroce, le loup-garou s'enfuit vers les bois.

Lily se releva difficilement, pour se diriger vers le cerf. Il avait une patte ensanglantée. Le gros chien léchait tant bien que mal la plaie qui saignait abondamment. Lily comprit que le cerf avait besoin d'être soigné rapidement. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Avec ses mains, elle déchira une partie de sa robe, puis elle commença à enrouler le tissu autour de la patte de l'animal. Puis, elle regarda le chien et lui dit :

« Vas vite chercher de l'aide »

Le gros chien disparu aussi vite que possible. Lily avait la certitude qu'il avait comprit.

Le cerf se lamentait. Le sang continuait de s'écouler de la plaie et l'animal avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. Il avait sans doute plusieurs côtes de brisées, et peut-être un poumon perforé.

Lily déchira une autre partie de sa robe pour essayer de contenir l'hémorragie. Puis, elle s'approcha de la tête du cerf et commença à le flatter.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, les secours arrivent. Tiens bon, je t'en supplie… »

L'animal ferma les yeux. Sa respiration continuait de se dégrader. Pourquoi les secours n'arrivaient pas?

« Je t'en pris, restes en vie pour moi. Je t'en supplie James… » Murmura-elle.

Puis, l'animal sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je voulais couper à ce moment.**

**Reviews!**

**Love-Pingo**


	16. Les vacances de Noël

**Bonjour! Me revoici avec un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez! Sachez que c'est bientôt la fin!**

**Merci à MARINAYA EVANS pour sa correction!**

**Enjoy!**

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

L'animal ferma les yeux. Sa respiration continuait de se dégrader. Pourquoi les secours n'arrivaient pas?

« Je t'en pris, restes en vie pour moi. Je t'en supplie James… » Murmura-elle.

Puis, l'animal sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons? **

**Chapitre 16 : Les vacances de Noël**

James Potter se réveilla dans son lit. Son lit. Chez lui. Au manoir.

Quelque chose clochait. Les derniers évènements dont il se rappelait, c'était que Remus était devenu complètement fou et qu'il traquait Lily dans tout le château. Comment cela avait été possible? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ses idées s'embrouillaient et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

« Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller un jour? » demanda Sirius

« Le médecin a dit qu'il se réveillerait lorsqu'il aurait reprit assez de force. » expliqua une douce voix.

James aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de celle qu'il aimait tant.

« Lily… » dit-il faiblement.

« Je suis là James. Ne parles pas… tu dois te reposer. »

« C'est pas gentil James, yen a que pour Lily. Et moi dans tout ça ?! » Râla Sirius. Ce commentaire fit sourire James.

Il réussit finalement à articuler… « Remus… »

« Il va bien mon pote. Il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Il passe présentement des tests pour savoir ce qui c'est passé… Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et en plus, il avait une obsession pour Lily, ce qui n'est pas normal…même dans sa condition. » Expliqua à son tour Sirius.

James acquiesça faiblement de la tête, puis ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Lily savait maintenant. Elle savait le plus grand secret de James Potter et de sa bande, à savoir que Remus était un loup-garou et que lui-même et Sirius se transformaient en animal pour l'accompagner durant ses transformations. James se doutait que Sirius avait dût tout expliquer à la jeune femme après les aventures à Poudlard.

Mais pour le moment, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il était chez lui et Lily était là, à le veiller.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent. Les périodes de réveil de James étaient de plus en plus longues et il commençait à reprendre du mieux. Malgré toute la magie qui existait, les blessures infligées par un loup-garou étaient difficiles à guérir.

Il se trouvait dans son lit, à parler avec Lily de tout et de rien. Sirius était partit chercher Remus à l'hôpital. Il avait enfin eu l'autorisation de sortir.

« Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Mmm… »

« Je voulais te le demander au bal de Noël, mais… il y a eu… certaines complications. »

« Bien sûr… dit-elle en riant. Ton meilleur ami voulait me bouffer! »

« Je suis sérieux Lily. Tous ce temps en ta compagnie m'a fait réaliser un tas de truc. Je t'apprécie énormément et je ne veux pas te perdre. Dis-moi… accepterais-tu d'être ma petite amie ? »

« James… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Alors, dis simplement oui. »

« Bien sûr que j'accepte espèce d'idiot. »

Le sourire de James s'illumina. Il s'approcha de Lily et l'embrassa. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Il y avait tant de passion et tant d'amour que James fût déçu lorsque Lily termina le baiser, lui expliquant qu'il devait se reposer.

Quelques jours plus tard, James s'était à présent complètement remit. Il passait la majorité de son temps avec Lily, à se promener sur le vaste domaine des Potter. Il avait aussi recommencé à jouer au Quidditch avec Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier reprenait du mieux, mais il se sentait terriblement mal de ce qu'il avait fait.

Les médecins de Sainte-Mangouste avaient réussi à établir la cause du comportement du jeune homme. Une fleur de loup. Cette fleur, lorsqu'elle est mélangée aux ingrédients appropriés, avec des cheveux de sa victime, permet de contrôler totalement un loup-garou. Celui-ci n'avait alors plus qu'une seule idée en tête, mordre sa victime pour la transformer en bête.

C'était une fleur très rare et très chère. Les ingrédients l'étaient tout autant. De plus, la personne qui avait administré cette potion à Remus devait connaître sa condition… particulière.

Qui pouvait bien avoir eu envie de transformer Lily en créature maléfique ? Et pourquoi ?

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas un petit mot d'encouragement!**

**Reviews!**


	17. Dur retour à la réalité

**Bonjour! Me revoici avec un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez! Sachez que c'est bientôt la fin!**

**Merci à MARINAYA EVANS pour sa correction!**

**Enjoy!**

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Quelques jours plus tard, James s'était à présent complètement remit. Il passait la majorité de son temps avec Lily, à se promener sur le vaste domaine des Potter. Il avait aussi recommencé à jouer au Quidditch avec Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier reprenait du mieux, mais il se sentait terriblement mal de ce qu'il avait fait.

Les médecins de Sainte-Mangouste avaient réussi à établir la cause du comportement du jeune homme. Une fleur de loup. Cette fleur, lorsqu'elle est mélangée aux ingrédients appropriés, avec des cheveux de sa victime, permet de contrôler totalement un loup-garou. Celui-ci n'avait alors plus qu'une seule idée en tête, mordre sa victime pour la transformer en bête.

C'était une fleur très rare et très chère. Les ingrédients l'étaient tout autant. De plus, la personne qui avait administré cette potion à Remus devait connaître sa condition… particulière.

Qui pouvait bien avoir eu envie de transformer Lily en créature maléfique ? Et pourquoi ?

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 17 : Dur retour à la réalité**

La fin des vacances arriva rapidement au grand dam de tous. Ce fut bientôt le temps de reprendre le Poudlard express en direction de la grande école de sorcellerie. James, Lily, Sirius et Remus étaient confortablement assis dans un compartiment du train et discutaient de tout et de rien. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'entendre les nombreux murmures des élèves lorsque ceux-ci passaient devant la fenêtre du wagon.

Voir James Potter et Lily Evans ensemble n'étaient plus très inhabituel. C'était plutôt le fait de les voir se comporter comme un vrai couple. Surtout que de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à leur sujet, comme par exemple le fait que Lily avait toujours une maladie ou qu'elle était suicidaire.

De plus, de nombreux ragot circulaient encore dans le château sur l'incident du bal de Noël. L'identité de Remus n'avait pas été dévoilée au grand soulagement de tous, mais le fait que James avait été blessé était bien connu.

C'est pourquoi de nombreuses groupies de James Potter cognaient constamment à la porte du wagon pour espérer voir le jeune homme et lui prodiguer des soins particuliers. Leur esprit était bien vite refroidit lorsqu'elles voyaient James et Lily main dans la main.

Les Maraudeurs voulaient absolument comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Remus. Quelqu'un lui en voulait s'était clair. Ils se devaient donc de trouver le coupable et de le faire payer. Ils s'étaient alors réunis dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter de la marche à suivre.

Mais qui pouvait être au courant de leur secret?

James ouvrit alors la carte du Maraudeurs, sous les yeux ébahit de Lily.

« James ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

« Un autre de nos secrets Lily… »

« … »

« Cette carte permet de voir où sont chaque personne dans le château. Cela nous est très utile lors de nos blagues… » Dit-il en souriant.

Mais en se penchant davantage sur la carte, James fut stupéfait. Peter Pettigrow était présent dans la pièce en ce moment.

Alors, le jeune homme s'écria : « PETTIGROW EST ICI ! FOUILLEZ LA PIÈCE! »

Les 3 amis se levèrent donc, et fouillèrent de fond en comble la pièce, sans trouver la moindre trace de Peter.

« PUTAIN, IL N'A PAS PU SE VOLATILISER ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Selon la carte, il n'est plus ici. » répondit James.

« Mais il y a une seule porte non? » demanda Lily

« Oui bien sûr, et la porte ne s'est pas ouverte… » Répliqua Remus.

Le mystère grandissait…

« Lily, demanda James, es-tu au courant si Peter aurait une cape d'invisibilité ou si il connaîtrait des passages secrets dont nous ignorions l'existence? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

James était en rogne. Il avait tant de questions en tête et si peu de réponse. En plus, si Peter était vraiment dans la salle, alors maintenant il s'avait fort probablement pour la carte.

Le tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans la tête de Lily. Peter, il avait voulu se venger d'elle… mais comment avait-il su pour Remus? La jeune femme s'en voulait de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Il y avait certainement un évènement important dans leur vie de couple qui pourrait expliquer le phénomène.

Non, elle n'avait jamais vue de cape d'invisibilité chez Peter. Elle avait souvent fait le ménage chez lui, dans sa chambre et ne l'avait jamais vue. À moins qu'il ne la cache quelque part d'autre. Cependant, plus Lily y réfléchissait et plus elle ne pensait pas que c'était la solution… James lui avait expliqué le procédé de la cape d'invisibilité (comment faisait-il pour savoir tout cela…? Lily n'en avait aucune idée…) et lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la carte des Maraudeurs…

Si Peter avait seulement eu une cape d'invisibilité, il aurait quand même dût utiliser la porte pour sortir… à moins qu'il n'y ait un passage secret non-connu et non dessiné sur la carte. Elle allait devoir mener son enquête là-dessus.

Elle le devait, maintenant que les secrets de ses protecteurs étaient peu être connus de leur pire ennemi…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires!**

**Reviews!**


	18. Le grand soir

**Bonjour! Me revoici avec un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez! Sachez que c'est bientôt la fin!**

**Merci à MARINAYA EVANS pour sa correction!**

**Enjoy!**

**JE VOUS AVERTIS, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCÈNES SEXUELLEMENT EXPLICITES. SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LIRE, PASSEZ AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT.**

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Non, elle n'avait jamais vue de cape d'invisibilité chez Peter. Elle avait souvent fait le ménage chez lui, dans sa chambre et ne l'avait jamais vue. À moins qu'il ne la cache quelque part d'autre. Cependant, plus Lily y réfléchissait et plus elle ne pensait pas que c'était la solution… James lui avait expliqué le procédé de la cape d'invisibilité (comment faisait-il pour savoir tout cela…? Lily n'en avait aucune idée…) et lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la carte des Maraudeurs…

Si Peter avait seulement eu une cape d'invisibilité, il aurait quand même dût utiliser la porte pour sortir… à moins qu'il n'y ait un passage secret non-connu et non dessiné sur la carte. Elle allait devoir mener son enquête là-dessus.

Elle le devait, maintenant que les secrets de ses protecteurs étaient peu être connus de leur pire ennemi…

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 18 : Le grand soir**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mystérieuse disparition de Peter. Lily et les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas du tout avancé dans leur recherche et avec les examens de fin d'année qui arrivaient à grand pas, ils avaient tous la tête ailleurs.

Mais ce soir c'était un soir spécial pour Lily. Elle s'apprêtait enfin à passer la nuit avec James. Après sa rupture avec Peter, Lily avait eu du mal à avoir des rapprochements avec le jeune homme. Le simple fait que James la prenne dans ses bras la rendait mal à l'aise et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir avec Peter.

Maintenant, elle devait se l'avouer. Peter avait été son premier. Et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle avait certes acceptée, mais il lui avait tout de même fait de la pression. Lily avait du mal à se pardonner d'avoir été aussi bête avec Peter. Elle avait tellement peur d'être rejeté et de ne plus avoir personne qu'elle voyait en Peter une bouée de sauvetage. Surtout maintenant que ses parents avaient disparu et que sa sœur ne lui parlait plus.

Mais Lily avait travaillé fort sur elle-même durant les dernières semaines et elle se sentait maintenant prête à passer la nuit avec un autre homme.

James connaissait très bien la peur et la crainte de Lily et il ne l'avait pas brusqué. Bien sûr qu'il avait diablement envie d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il avait donc été surpris ce matin-là lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre de la jeune femme durant le cours de potion :

_Je t'attendrai ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai une surprise pour toi._

_L._

James était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de cela, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire trop d'espoir. Il devait y aller tranquillement. Et surtout, ne pas brusquer les choses!

Le soir arriva très lentement. Trop lentement au goût de James. Il arriva à la Salle sur Demande en avance. Il s'apprêtait à passer 3 fois devant la porte lorsqu'il se demanda : « Si je fais apparaître un lit et que ce n'est pas son intention, je vais avoir l'air de la brusquer…mais si je ne fais pas apparaître de lit et que c'est son intention… elle va penser que je n'en ai pas envie… Bordel que c'est compliqué! »

Alors, James imagina un concept et entra. Tout était parfait. Il avait récréé un environnement magnifique. Dans le coin il y avait un bain chaud, entourée de chandelle. De l'autre côté un lit en baldaquin magnifique. Plus près de lui, il y avait un foyer avec d'innombrables coussins. Tout était propice au rapprochement sans être trop explicite non plus.

Cependant, lorsque Lily entra dans la pièce, alors que le jeune homme était confortablement installé dans les coussins, il n'eut aucun doute sur les intensions de la jeune femme.

Elle portait une cape.

Seulement une cape. James voyait ses longues jambes blanches dépassées de la cape et se terminer dans des ravissants petits escarpins rouges.

Le jeune homme dégluti avec difficulté. « Tu es magnifique. » dit-il

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement, s'assit à côté de James et l'embrassa tendrement, puis, avec un peu plus de fougue. James sentait déjà l'excitation monté en lui. Il reprit sa respiration et demanda :

« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. »

« Je sais, mais j'en ai envie. »

James comprit et détacha la cape de la jeune femme, aussi noué par un ruban rouge. Il découvrit alors des sous-vêtements rouge magnifiques. Mais ce qui était encore plus magnifique à ses yeux, c'était le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta vers le lit moelleux, où il entreprit de l'embrasser partout. Il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise, et qu'elle se sente désirée.

Il caressa lentement ses seins, puis le bas de son dos. Lily émit un soupir et détacha la chemise du jeune homme, caressant au passage son corps. James entreprit alors de détacher le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, puis embrassa ses seins avec tendresse.

Puis, lorsqu'il senti que la jeune femme était à l'aise, il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour la caresser tendrement. Elle émit un gémissement. James essayait d'être le plus délicat possible, bien qu'il sente le plaisir monter en lui.

Ensuite, la jeune femme se retourna pour s'assoir sur le jeune homme. Elle entreprit alors de l'embrasser et de défaire sa ceinture. Bientôt, le pantalon de James et son caleçon se retrouvèrent par terre.

La tension était à son comble. James se coucha sur Lily et lui demanda « Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer? »

« Oui »

À ces mots, James entra lentement en elle. Elle réprima un sourire et un gémissement. Le jeune homme entreprit de lent va-et-vient, essayant de procurer le plus de plaisir à sa partenaire. Celle-ci accompagna le jeune homme dans sa lente danse. Puis, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre.

La soirée et la nuit avaient été mémorables. Jamais Lily n'avait autant apprécié la compagnie d'un autre homme. James avait été parfait.

Pour sa part, James était aussi au comble du bonheur. Il avait enfin obtenu l'objet de ses désirs, la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Celle pour qui il était prêt à mourir.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre…**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?**

**Love-Pingo**


	19. Le retour de Peter

**Bonjour! Me revoici avec un autre chapitre! Je sais que ça été long mais voilà! J'espère que vous aimerez! Sachez que c'est bientôt la fin!**

**Merci à MARINAYA EVANS pour sa correction!**

**Enjoy!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

La soirée et la nuit avaient été mémorables. Jamais Lily n'avait autant apprécié la compagnie d'un autre homme. James avait été parfait.

Pour sa part, James était aussi au comble du bonheur. Il avait enfin obtenu l'objet de ses désirs, la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Celle pour qui il était prêt à mourir.

**Comment perdre son mec en 10 leçons?**

**Chapitre 19 : Le retour de Peter**

Lily flottait littéralement sur un nuage après sa nuit avec James. Jamais elle n'aurait cru aimer autant un homme et que celui-ci l'aime autant en retour. Elle avait été habituée de vivre selon les règles de Peter, devant toujours lui faire plaisir et faire ses quatre volontés. Maintenant, avec James, elle se sentait enfin femme et comblée.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, lorsque la jeune femme alla déjeuner, elle passa devant Peter et réprima un frisson. L'homme la regardait avec un regard troublant. Quand tout le monde fût presque au déjeuner, Peter se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie :

« Je crois que Peter prépare quelque chose… » déclara Lily.

« Impossible ma belle, expliqua Sirius, nous sommes invisibles… »

Lily roula les yeux. Sirius ne connaissait pas Peter, il avait l'air inoffensif comme cela, mais il savait trouver les gens pour faire sa sale besogne.

La matinée passa lentement et Lily n'avait pas revu Peter, malgré les révisions que les professeurs donnaient et qui lui aurait sans doute été profitable. Lily n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant que Peter manigançait quelque chose et elle se devait de trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Le soir, alors qu'elle était confortablement installée autour du feu de foyer dans la salle des Gryffondor, Lily en discuta avec James.

« Je suis sur qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Je reconnais son visage et le regard qu'il m'a lancé. C'était un regard plein de haine et plein de sous-entendu. »

« Lily. Je suis sûr que tu t'en fais trop. Il n'a rien contre nous. »

Du moins… c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Extrait de lettre…

_Maître, _

_J'ai bien reçu vos instructions pour le recrutement de fidèles. Je vais tenter d'approcher le plus de sang pur possible qui on, jusqu'à présent, décliner vos offres. _

_P. _

_._

_C'est bien. Continue de recruter des candidats. Je veux aussi que tu surveilles Black et Potter. Les parents de Potter m'ont beaucoup déçu, ce sont de bons sorciers pourtant. Et Black ne veut pas suivre les traces de sa famille. Il me déçoit beaucoup lui aussi. _

_. _

_Maître, vous serez heureux de savoir que Potter et Black sont des animagus. Ils ont aussi de nombreux puissants objets magiques qui pourraient vous être utile, dont une carte avec un plan de tous les passages secrets du château et une cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, ils n'accepteront jamais de se joindre à nous. _

_. _

_Récupère la carte. Et trouve un moyen d'introduire Black et Potter dans notre camp. N'importe quel moyen. Je veux que tu travailles avec Rogue. _

_._

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il parle avec Rogue. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la Forêt Interdite à 20h.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais. » déclara Rogue en se présentant devant le jeune homme le soir tombé. « Ainsi c'est vrai que tu as décidé de te joindre à l'équipe gagnante? »

« Je suis capable de voir les progrès que le maître effectue dans le monde des sorciers et que son armée grandit. »

« C'est une sage décision, mais tu dois encore faire tes preuves. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le maître veut absolument avoir Potter et Black dans notre camp. Ce sont certes de bons sorciers de sang pur, mais ils sont incapables d'obéir à des ordres. »

« Le maître pense qu'ils influenceront bon nombre d'élèves à nous suivre. Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus avec la décision du maître, mais il a sans doute de très bons arguments.»

« Alors, as-tu une idée génial pour la carte et pour les Gryffondor? »

« La carte je m'en charge, j'ai certaines prédispositions. »

« Et pour les deux autres? », grimaça Rogue.

« Black a une faiblesse. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Potter. »

« Et pour Potter, quel est sa faiblesse? »

« Lily Evans. » dit-il en souriant.

**Ok je sais que c'est court, mais c'est tout pour l'instant. Enjoy et Reviews!**


End file.
